Childhood
by WestGirlLiz
Summary: The gang have a free period, so they all chill together and start talking about their childhood memories. They soon notice how Jade becomes extremely against the topic and Beck only knows why, when they finally ask about her childhood, they get a shock. Hope you enjoy.


Becks POV  
We all hung out in the black box theatre, we all had a free period so we chilled and just talked. We all sat in a circle on chairs, I pulled Jades chair closely to me, she was practically on my lap. Jade rested her head on my shoulder as we all started talking.

"I swear Trina was singing in the mall"

"UGH" Jade groaned unsatisfied with the story,  
"Chill babe" I whispered in her ear.

"Whatever" she mumbled...

"And then she spun around because she was dancing and FELL in the water fountain!" We all burst out in laughter "Oh my god!" "I would of paid to have seen that" Jade added on, she's all heart really. But that's just for me.

Cat talked about when she was 6 her and her brother used to go to the park before her brother tried to bite a tree branch, I looked at everyone seriously confused, they just shrugged their shoulders kind of like 'I don't even know' "Yeah when me and Trina were little kids my dad used to carry us all around on his shoulder, to us that was our mountain top-" "Thats a great story but we don't want to listen about the fun times with your daddy!" Jade snarled, everyone looked at her shocked "Jade, babe calm down it's fine" she glared at me.

"Stop telling me to calm down!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head "What?"

"Nothing" it got brushed aside, I later apologised to her

"Look I'm sorry baby"

"It's fine, I'm sorry for snapping just childhood stuff is hard to listen to" I get it, she had a terrible and horrifying childhood. She's always envied people with good childhoods.

"Oh babe, I didn't realise"

"Forget it I'm okay" I gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"My mom used to take me to mystic mountain all the time when I was a kid" "Oh my god I loved mystic mountain! Beck"

I looked over to Tori "Sup" "Did your parents ever take you to mystic mountain when you were young"

"Oh yeah! It was awesome and my dad used to carry me on his shoulders" I smiled to them remembering "Jade, what about you?" "What about me?" "We've said about your childhood, tell us yours" uh-oh, I looked at her. She seemed down "It's okay Jade you don't have to" I whispered to her "No, no it's fine...it's time people knew" she took her eyes of mine and back to the gang.

Jade took a big sigh "When I was a kid I never went to any of the, places, or did any of those things" the guys looked at her really shocked.

"Why?" Cat cried, feeling bad for her "My mom and dad hated me, especially my dad...when Mom was at work and dad was meant to be looking after me he'd just stick my in the garage"  
everyone gasped...it's awful how a father could do that.

"The only toy I had was a hammer, I'd never go out because my parents just didn't give a shit...so they either locked ,e I'm my room or but me in the garage, I can remember though this one time I was doing some painting and I was 7 I think, god what did I draw?"  
She thought to herself for a minute "A bear, and I was really proud of it! Of course it was great I mean I was seven...I heard my dad come up the stairs and he came in my room, so I was like 'Daddy Daddy look at what I drew!' You know I was SO excited for him to see it"

everyone was really intrigued and so was I, she never told me this story "And?" Robbie added "Oh...I was telling a story" she sighed and her mood changed.

"So I handed it to him...and he smiled" we all smiled, it's nice she has a good memory "And he went 'Whats this? A bear' so I nodded still smiling...and he gave dry laugh then just ripped it up, over and over again god it was horrible...then he threw the shredded picture at me and said 'No time was that crap Jade!' Then just walked out"

Jesus, what a heartless bastard "Oh my god that's awful" Tori cried, Jade shrugged her shoulders "He's done worse things than that...but I won't bore you" I could tell it bummed everyone out, including me "He's done worse?"

"Oh god yeah, when I was 10 I saved up for this acoustic guitar, it was my like a junior one, I worked my ass off to get it and when he saw it he went straight to the garage, got the hammer and smashed it up" their mouths dropped, I knew that story. It pains me knowing thats what she grew up with, I kissed the top of her head for comfort.

"I had no idea"

"Why would you Cat? I've never talked to anyone about it...I've only told beck a quarter of the things, and I don't want to tell him more"

then I grew curious "Why?" She looked me in the eye "Cause it's too painful to talk about"

"He didn't ever...abuse you?" Her eyes widened "Oh...no, god no dont worry about that"

"Cause Jade if he did, I swear to god" I clenched my fist, just the thought of him doing that was just...

"Beck he didn't I promise you okay" she cupped my face before hugging me tightly

"Aww!" Cat exclaimed I smiled at my girl.

"Thats all in the past now"

"Yeah...and I'm so glad, cause now I have you" I pressed my lips over hers "Lets talk about other stuff! Did you guys see that video of the Cat in the window" we all laughed remembering it, Jades mood went back to being happy...just how it should be.


End file.
